A mixing console, the heart of a sound system, receives a plurality of audio signal channels form different audio sources, e.g. from microphones, electronic musical instruments, tape recorders, or CD players. The mixing console amplifies these sources and allows the operator of the console to mix them, equalize them, and add effects according to the requirement of the installation. The complexity and the growing functionality in modern mixing consoles, mostly digital mixing consoles, generates a need for more screen units or handling units on the same mixer surface which is accessible by the operator of the console.
Typically, at least one large central display unit is present where the central mixing console functions are displayed and can be manipulated. The central mixing console functions normally do not relate to functions of a single audio signal channel or bus, but relate to the operating mode of the console. By way of example, a patching view may be provided which indicates which input channel is transmitted to which output channel.
A mixing console comprises, for each of the different channels, operating elements such as faders and rotary knobs to adapt the signal characteristic of the audio signal. Mixing consoles furthermore often comprise channel related displays or handling units which are normally placed on top of the faders. This part allows the channel parameters like the equalizers to be controlled and manipulated. Furthermore, level meter screens are provided on the same surface area, e.g. on an upper part of the surface area which may or may not be accessible by the operator.
If the whole available space around the operating elements is used by the channel screens and the upper surface space is used for the level meter screens, there is no free space where the central display can be placed. The overall height of the upper surface of the whole system is limited because, for most of the applications, a sitting operator should be able to look over the console to monitor the event where the audio signals are generated.
A possible solution is to put this display on top of the mixing console or on one side of the mixing console. However, both solutions reduce the field of vision of the operator and the stereo acoustics are degraded. Furthermore, in both solutions it is not possible to use a touchscreen display because the distance between the operator and the display is too long.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide a mixing console which overcomes at least some of the above-mentioned problems and which does not degrade the field of vision for the operator.